First Date
by Monet
Summary: Takes place between S1 and S2 of the show. It begs the question, "What if the writers took their time to flesh out the beginning of something potentially special?"


_Author's Note: This is my first small piece of fanfic in many, many years. I usually like to write scenes that should have happened, and my first "Supergirl" fanfic is no exception. I'm not necessarily a fan of a Kara and James relationship, but I also don't think they were given a chance and it would've been nice to see it through._

James stood outside of Kara's apartment, holding the two boxes of pizza and a bag of potstickers, sitting atop the pizza boxes. He took a deep breath, not sure why he was even slightly nervous about this. He'd known Kara since he moved to National City, and even maybe before then via Clark's description of her.

Clark was pretty spot on, as he usually was.

James smiled to himself as he lifted his free hand to knock on the door but it was quickly opened by a smiling Kara, dressed in a light pink dress. "Hey! Sorry, I heard you out here and... I mean, my excitement is totally showing through right now, isn't it?"

James laughed, still amazed by this woman standing in front of him. A combination of vulnerability and immense strength and power, of sunny hope and a hard determination that could kick your ass into space, and of utter cuteness and knowing she was basically a goddess.

"I'm glad you're excited, otherwise this wouldn't work out," he said. He offered her the food. "So, we didn't really talk what we were going to do, eat in or go somewhere. Just in case..."

"Pizza and potstickers!" she squealed and grabbed the boxes out of his hands. "Way better than first date flowers. Come in, come in," she insisted as she walked over to the kitchen island to place the food there.

James stepped in and closed the door behind him.

"I mean, this makes for a perfect appetizer even if we go out..." She began to dig into the potstickers. "Want some?"

"If we're still going out to eat, I don't think I want to get too full."

"Oh. Right," she said with her mouth full. She closed her eyes a moment. "I'm sorry," she said after she swallowed. "I'm already being too comfortable."

"What's wrong with that?" he asked.

"I just... first dates are supposed to be, you know, conversation about getting to know each other."

"The good thing is that we can skip all that. I know a lot about you, Kara."

She sat down and smiled at him. She promptly removed her glasses and set them on the island. "You do. Probably my biggest secrets."

"If being Supergirl isn't your biggest secret, then you've got me even MORE intrigued." He rested his chin on his hand as he leaned against the island.

"You know, though, I want to know more about James Olsen," she said.

"What, you didn't ask Clark about me?" he teased.

"I... uh, *might* have," she replied with a shy smile.

He laughed. "It's the sign of a good reporter. Also, it doesn't hurt to know what you're getting into."

"And what am I getting into?" she asked.

James grinned, leaning forward. "Someone who wants to take care of you, make you happy... all the things you do for me."

"Sounds terrible," she said, quietly, leaning forward, too.

Just as they were about to kiss, Kara's hearing picked up on police sirens a few blocks away. She leaned back and glanced out the window.

James also looked out the window and gave her a nod. "You've got work to do."

She looked back at him. "It's fine. It's just a fender bender.."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now, where were we?"

"I think we were about to kiss," he said.

"Oh, right." She leaned over and kissed him, ever so gently.

James kissed back, his hands cupping her face. "How'd I get so lucky?" he whispered.

Kara smiled. "By being James Olsen." She pulled back a little. "Let's go."

"Where?"

"Wherever you want. Anywhere in the world."

James lifted his brows. "That's one hell of a first date."

"James, I took you to the Fortress of Solitude. Anywhere else is easy..."

He took her hands. "Kara, let's just... take this normally. I love that the world is this open to us. But we've got time."

She looked at their hands then looked up at him. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"Nothing to apologize about. You go into things with wide-open eyes. It's what I love about you." He smiled. "Now, how about we go Italian?"

She took a deep breath and nodded as she let it go. "That sounds delicious."

"Osteria Mattone is a place Cat talks about all the time," he said, getting out his phone. "She owes me something. I'm sure she can get us a spot."

Kara nodded. "I've heard it's one of National City's top hot spots." She smiled to herself at how lucky she was to be with James. After all these months in putting on the cape, James stuck by her side through it all.

"Ready?" he asked, holding out his hand.

Kara nodded, taking it. With her other hand, however, she grabbed her glasses and slipped them on.

Later on that night...

"...and?" Alex asked as she entered Kara's apartment. She looked around.

"What are you looking for?" Kara asked.

"James. I mean, I hope you didn't invite me over while he was here."

Kara laughed as she closed the door. "He's not here. He was a perfect gentleman."

Alex smiled as she set down her bag and headed towards the leftover pizza. "Well, that's good to know. I don't have to threaten him with my government issued weapon."

Kara gave her a look. "Alex..."

"I'm kidding. Kinda. Hey, I'm just looking out for you and who you date. Always have."

"You know James. You don't have to watch out for him."

"I know James, your co-worker and friend. I don't know James, your boyfriend. Can be two totally different things." She bit into the cold pizza.

"Don't you wanna heat that up?"

"What? Why? It's fine."

Kara rolled her eyes and gave the pizza a little heat vision. "There. Bet that tastes better."

"Now it's too hot," Alex said, setting it down. She looked over at her sister. "So the date went well, then."

Kara nodded, thinking back to the nice conversation they had. There were still a few things she hadn't known about James that she had learned. Like that he had a sister. "It went really well. It's nice to be with someone who knows all about you. Like when I ordered that second helping of tiramisu and James didn't even flinch."

"Kara, you've got to not do that in public."

"It was SO good, though, Alex!"

Alex shook her head. "But, yeah, I get it. I'm sure it is nice."

"One day, I'm sure you'll meet someone who'll know you work for a secret government agency..."

"Which isn't as big of a secret as being someone from another planet, but I get your point. And I hope I meet them, too." She picked up the pizza that had now cooled. "I just hope James doesn't get intimidated by you."

Kara gave her a look. "What? Why would he?"

Alex shrugged.

"He's been friends with Clark for, like, ever."

"But he's never dated Clark before. It's different, Kara, that's all I'm saying."

"Not all guys get weirded out by girls who might do things better than them, you know."

"You do realize how much of an understatement that is with you, right? I mean, it's one thing for a girl to know how to work a car. But another for a girl that can lift the car. Or a bus. Or a tanker. Or a - "

"Okay, okay, I get it. But James isn't like that. He knows what I can do, and he's comfortable in it. It'll be okay, Alex."

Alex just gave Kara a soft smile. "I just don't want to see your heart broken."

"Well, let's not break it before it happens," Kara told her. "I, for one, can't wait to see where this takes us."

Alex smiled, holding up her pizza slice. "You know what? Same here. And anyway, the most important thing is how happy you are."

Kara held up her pizza slice and "clinked" it with Alex's. "Here's to happiness."

Alex nodded. "Here's to happiness."


End file.
